Yatori Week Day 2: Truth or Dare
by Mystiah
Summary: This was my entry for the second day of Yatori Week, using the song lyrics prompt (DARE by Gorillaz). I only used the title as inspiration though. When Hiyori visits Kofuku, she ends up playing truth or dare with Kofuku, Daikoku, Yato and Yukine. Although fun at first, it quickly becomes an embarrassing experience


As usual, in my spare time, I visited Kofuku's house to see Yato and Yukine. But this time, Kofuku had an idea.

"Hiyorin~ Feel like joining us in a game of truth or dare? We'll spin a bottle~~" Shrugging, I decided to join her, Daikoku, Yato and Yukine in the game. Only a bit of fun, right? It was fun, at first. Whoever span the bottle got to ask a question or give a dare to the person it landed on, depending on what they chose, and they had to do it. We heard Kofuku's most embarrassing moment, we made Daikoku give Kofuku a piggyback around the room a few times (which Kofuku found hilarious), we dressed Yukine up as a girl for three rounds, things like that. It was pretty funny overall.

But then, Kofuku span the bottle, only for it to land on me. Feeling lazy, I chose truth, which I immediately regretted as Kofuku's eyes glinted, with what I could only describe as an evilly gleeful look on her face.

"Tell us, tell us, is there anybody you_ like _at the moment?" My stomach dropped, and my face heated up. As soon as she asked the question, I glanced at Yato, for a millisecond at most, before looking down. But, despite it only being quick, Kofuku saw, causing her to leap across the room and rugby tackle me to the ground.

"Don't tell me~ They're in this room, aren't they~" Kofuku said this in almost a sing-song way, becoming more and more excited as my face became redder and redder.

"They are, aren't they~" My silence was only making it worse, and even though I tried to calm my heart and cool my face, I just got more and more flustered.

In the background, I saw Yato laughing as he watched Kofuku interrogate me. He seemed to be almost crying.

"If you don't tell me, I'll guess, but you have to say so when I get it right~" By this point, I was hopeless. I knew it was inevitable. They'd all find out. _He'd _find out.

"Okay~ First guess. Yato!" Ah, straight off the bat. At the sound of his name, my face flushed a deeper red, and I nodded. There was no way to lie, after all.

In the background, I saw Yato stop laughing. His face became shocked, serious, except for the redness that appeared on his cheeks to match mine. He was staring at me, I could tell.

"Yes! I knew it~ Ahahaha!" Kofuku was insanely happy at this point, even climbing off me to dance around the room in victory, until Daikoku told her to sit down. I convinced myself to stop staring at the floor, and I looked at Yato sat across from me. As soon as my gaze met his, he blushed even more, and looked down suddenly, so I copied, and looked at the floor again.

"Hiyorin~ Your spin~" I span the bottle, avoiding Yato's eyes as I did so.

"Yukine! Truth or dare?" Kofuku seemed blissfully unaware of the tension she'd caused. Yukine, who was in a state of shock until that point, shook his head as though it would help clear his mind of the confession I had just unwillingly made.

"Dare." he chose.

"I can't think of one for him, somebody else choose." I was struggling to think, and somehow, I wasn't in the mood for the game anymore.

The game carried on for a few rounds, as it had before, for the exception of Yato and I, as we stayed silent, watching the floor.

And then it was Kofuku's spin again. The bottle span around, again and again, lasting an eternity until it landed on… Yato.

It was silent, except for Kofuku's giggles of anticipation.

"Dare."

_He must be thinking that he can avoid getting a question similar to mine _I thought.

"Then~ I dare you, Yatogami, to kiss… Hiyorin~!" Kofuku's level of excitement rose higher than I thought possible, as the rest of the circle stared at Yato, as they questioned what he would do. Yato's gaze slowly rose, and met mine, which had moved straight to him as soon as Kofuku declared her dare. He ignored everybody else in the room, as he began to blush again. I saw him swallow, as he moved towards me, slowly.

After what seemed like an eternity, he was in front of me, our faces close. Both of us were unsure about how to act, we just looked at each other as our faces came closer and closer to touching. I closed my eyes, being unable to bear the tension. I could smell him, and I could feel the heat coming off his face. Then, his lips touched mine. They were soft, and I can't say that I didn't enjoy it, despite the face that it only lasted for a couple of seconds, before he pulled away, and retreated to his side of the circle. I could still taste his lips, which tasted similar to his smell.

It felt like déja-vu, as Yato and I returned to staring at the floor, with matching blushes on our faces.

"Woah, this is the quietest I've seen Yato." Yukine broke the silence, seeming awed at this face.

"Ahh! You two are adorable~" Kofuku squealed, as she rolled on the floor.

"Shut up." The blush on Yato's face deepened, as Kofuku moved on and continued the game.

The game lasted for a while longer, though neither me nor Yato really joined in. For the rest of the game, our eyes did not meet once.


End file.
